He's back
by charmed4life43
Summary: Zenon is married to Protozo, happily. But then he comes back... Rated PG-13 for mild romance and harsh language.
1. Intro: Zenon's Grown Life

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from the Zenon series. So there.  
  
Zenon rose from her king sized bed. Protozoa had left early that morning for a concert. She quickly showered and dressed, the made her way to her office, in the space station. She was the head of the company that ran and funded the space station, DDS Black. It was a science company. Her hair was neatly swept up into a bun in the nape of her neck, and she wore an orderly pencil line skirt and blouse. She began her business for the day.  
  
Mid-afternoon, rock star Protozoa came in. "Hey baby, how's it going? This gorgeous rock star just gave a stellar performance! I did some of the older tunes, Supernova Girl, those songs. It was rockin'!" Zenon lowered her glasses to the brim of her nose. Protozoa backed out of the room.  
  
Zenon walked into her living module and took the bobby pins out of her hair. The blonde strands fell beautifully and reflected off the lights. Her husband came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Zee, how was your day love?" "Fine, I guess. That fool Orion was back with his aliens again. I'm so glad I can come home to you." She changed into warmer and more comfortable clothes. The couple sat on the couch and watched TV until Zenon fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Zenon was in her office when a light rapping came on the door. "In!" she commanded. She straightened her sleeves. She stood up and wiped her skirt flat. When she raised her head, she was shocked at the face she saw.  
  
*Who is it? Read on and find out. Reviews are very well appreciated.* 


	2. An All To Firmilar Face

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I know I don't own them. Yeesh, you people.  
  
"Greg!" A befuddled look fell upon Zenon's face. "What are you doing here? Better yet, in space?" Greg's eyes got a playful disappointed look. "Hello to you too. Didn't you even miss me?" Her mouth was still hanging open; she was too surprised to do anything else. She fell back into her black, rolling, office chair and let out a deep sigh. "I thought you never wanted to come to space. Ever." She said, repeating his exact words from many years ago. "Well, things have changed. I wanted to come see a blonde babe I dated a long time ago." He circled around to the back of Zenon's desk. She quickly reached up and shut her laptop. Greg spun her chair around so she was looking at him. "Are you going to even going to ask how long I am in space?" Zenon rolled her eyes and ran her tongue over her teeth. "Three years! And after that, if I sign another contract, I am here for 4 more years. That means WE can spend a lot of time," he took her hands, "together." He gave a huge grin. "But. Greg, I married Protozoa." His face dropped. "I thought you knew. You were invited to the wedding, but Margie. MARGIE! She didn't give you an invitation did she? Ahh! What an ass! I swear!" Greg still didn't speak; he only stumbled to the door. "Wait! Greg! Shit." She smacked her desktop. 


	3. The Start of the Stalk

DISCLAIMER: Zenon is mine! All mine! Ok, not really, I wish. Yea, so I actually don't own any of these characters, though I would like to.  
  
Zenon flopped onto the couch, work had been endless, and with Greg's return, her mind was spinning off into every direction. Her rock star husband walked in the door. He took off his sunglasses and greeted her with a passionate kiss. "Hey babe! How's it rockin'?" She sighed and shut her eyes. "Greg came to space. For three years, at least." She pursed her lips and looked at her hands, which were squirming. "To see me." Protozoa's happy face fell drastically and he sat back. He began to chew on is upper lip and his eyes darted around the room. "But who says," she quietly began, "I want to see him?" A smile crept up Protozoa's face as he pulled her into a long kiss. Zenon woke the next morning, Protozoa next to her. He looked so cute early in the morning, when his hair wasn't done. When his hair was still frazzled from her actions of the night before. Greg had officially slipped from her mind at the present. She was focused on her husband. Nonchalantly glancing around the room, her eyes skipped over the clock. "Damn it! P, honey, wake up!" She started violently shaking him beyond compare, trying to rise him. Finally his eyes flickered open. "Get up! Now! We have to leave! In 25 minutes!" 


	4. Closer to Home

DISCLAIMER: See chapters 1,2,3. Bye-bye, I am going to write chapter 4.  
  
A/N: Where are they going and what troubles will rear there oh so ugly heads? Find out! The couple raced down the hall and made it to Zenon's office in the nick of time. Both were out of breath. Zenon scanned her hand on the pad outside her door to gain entry. The door opened with a whoosh, /A/N: Onomatopoeia!!/ revealing a face, in fact two faces, that Zenon was not in the mood to see. "Greg? Orion? What the hell are you doing here? I am supposed to be meeting with Commander Plank and Protozoa's record manager so scurry along before I ring your necks with my bare hands!" "Actually," Greg got a sly look on his face, "I am Protozoa's new record manger." Zenon shut her eyes and took three deep breathes. When she opened them again, Greg was circling her with both hands on her shoulders. "Babe, you're mine now." He whispered in her ear, but it was loud enough for Protozoa to hear. He launched at Greg, his temper rapidly rising. 


	5. The Battle Ends, The War Begins

DISCLAIMER: Ahhhhh! The tension is killing me! I know you would rather read my story than read my disclaimer so I will make it blatantly obvious: Me ? own.  
  
Protozoa punched Greg, who in turn, fell the floor. Greg peered upward, blood trickling from his lip and a smirk on his face. "Congratulations," he said, licking the wounded lip, slowly as if savoring the taste, "You just got yourself fired." He scrambled up from the waxed floor, dusting his double-breasted suit and straightening the wrinkles. He smoothed his hair and walked out the door. Zenon stood there, stunned. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but no words would come out. Suddenly she burst into tears. Protozoa seized her small figure, letting her cry on his shoulder. Abruptly, the noise stopped and she lifted her head. She tore from Protozoa's arms and jogged out the door. When she got into the hallway, she checked her potential options, wondering where Greg could possibly have gone. She finally chose one path and, in a skirt-suit, chased after him. Three minutes later, she saw him, speaking to the head of Cassiopeia records, Protozoa's record company, about the incident. "I really don't see the severity of this charge, especially when our rock star is so protective of Zenon Kar. Protozoa told us about your fancies for her." This produced a sour look on Greg's face. "Cool your boosters, and keep your hands to yourself." The CEO arched his eyebrows and with a snap, his hover chair scooted to him, and he boarded, leaving Greg standing there. He twirled around, somehow knowing Zenon was lingering a few feet behind him. His hand almost floated up to his forehead, at which point, it formed into a gun shape, with his middle and first fingers pointing out and his thumb vertically up. He straightened his arm in front of him, and as Protozoa rounded the corner, made a popping noise and jerked the "gun" upward, as if to shoot it at Protozoa. He then turned and headed down the hall. Protozoa took Zenon's hand and gripped it, almost to the point of breaking her delicate finger.  
  
A/N: Please R&R! A good site if you are trying to write Zenon dialogue: www.zenonfanclub.com/Words 


End file.
